


in which the puppy could have been a bad jounouchi reference

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, YGO Secret Santa 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yugi and Atem like their lives. Atem doesn't like Anzu's dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Shadow_Realm/gifts).



> For my secret santa, i hope you like it!  
> I just wanted to write some cute little Puzzleshipping and i have been playing around with these ideas for awhile.  
> Sorry it isnt longer!  
> Happy Holidays!  
> (i dont title fics well hahaha)

Atem’s gaze slipped from the roof to the boy whose bed he shared as he turned.

Yugi had always been a fitful sleeper, an abundance of energy stored within him.

When Atem had been in the puzzle, he had felt so connected to Yugi through sleep, he was rested when he knew Yugi had slept well.

Being granted his own body had been a gift from the gods, and he was beyond grateful, and yet…

Boredom snuck in as months passed.

His new skin grew too familiar, the taste of coffee on his own tongue no longer a delight, rather just another part of his day.

He rose before Yugi, prepared them breakfast, shared morning kisses and humour over glasses of orange juice – Yugi preferred pulp-free, Atem had never been more glad for his own body than when he first tasted wholesome orange juice, the way it was  _ supposed _ to be.

They would take a walk together each morning, it began as a way for Atem to learn the area now that he was outside of Yugi’s body, and became their routine, a familiar piece of their time that Atem had come to cherish.

Once all the routes had been explored, they had started to visit Anzu, collecting the tiny ball of fluff that was apparently a dog and walking the excited feather-duster to the park and back.

Yugi loved that puppy, he would drop to his knees and hold the Siberian Husky by his full cheeks and laugh happily as his face was assaulted by an over-eager tongue.

Atem privately thought it was a little gross, but Yugi was so damned happy that he let it go.

However, the problem lay elsewhere, for as much as Yugi adored St. Claire, the dog was  _ enamoured  _ with Atem.

It wasn’t even that Atem disliked the dog, it was that St. Claire managed to floor him  _ every, single, day.  _ He would twist himself through his legs until the lead managed to trip him, or just sit directly beneath his feet while he was trying to walk.

Atem was becoming increasingly concerned for the state of his body, and of course Yugi  _ loved _ this.

Atem was fairly sure that his partner’s phone was 80% pictures of him on his ass with the puppy’s heavy paws on his chest, a prideful grin spread across his drooling face.

After the walks, returning an exhausted puppy that Atem always ended up having to carry in his arms to Anzu, they would return home, Yugi would make sure that Atem didn’t need anything, and would take his keys from the hook and leave.

Atem knew that Yugi worked hard to support them both, knew that things were good between them.

But he wished for more time.

In the puzzle they had spent every waking moment together, and now Atem had the capacity to pour every ounce of love he felt for this boy back into him, alongside his gratitude for the love he received in return and all of the protection Yugi gave him, and they were only granted two measly hours together in which they were awake, five days a week.

Atem couldn’t work, he had no life here, no birth certificate or identification, and so Yugi provided for them both.

He was becoming overworked and exhausted, however, and Atem would notice no matter how hard Yugi tried to hide it.

Yugi was only restless when he had run out of steam, and every night this week, after stumbling into their bed through the dark at 3am, Yugi had fallen into a noisy sleep.

Yugi did so much for him, sacrificed so much – his entire life – for him.

Atem hoped he was worth it, knew he would do the same for his partner.

“I love you.” He whispered through the dark, his lips to far for his breath to even graze Yugi’s skin, and yet the quiet grumble Yugi had been making stopped.

One of his amethyst eyes cracked open, peering at Atem through heavy eyelashes, “Yeah, Atem. I’m aware, I finished work at 3am and you wake me up for that? Go the fuck to sleep.”

His voice was sleep drunk, words slurred, and Atem could hear the affection behind them.

He slipped himself closer and tucked one arm around Yugi’s waist, letting his hand slip under the waistband of his pyjamas – it was comfortable there, pressed against his partner’s skin.

“I love you too.” He heard Yugi murmur before sleep pulled them, together, underwater. 

 


End file.
